Technical Field
The technology described herein is related generally to the field of portable illumination and detection. More particularly, certain described exemplary embodiments relate to mobile illuminating apparatus, commonly or commercially referred to as “flashlights” and sometimes also referred to as “trouble lights.” Other described exemplary embodiments relate to mobile monitoring, detecting and sensing apparatus. For the purpose of describing the present invention, it should be recognized that the words “illuminate,” “illuminating,” “illumination,” its synonyms and the like are used both for active lighting phenomena—such as shining a white light for improving visibility—or for a more passive illumination—such as where a laser beam, infrared beam, or the like, is sometimes used for “lighting up” a predetermined target. The term “mobile illuminating device” (MID for short) is thus used generically to refer to both types of units.
One problem with most mobile illuminating devices (“MID”), e.g., a commercial flashlight, is in maintaining a beam of light directly and steadily on the immediate target-of-interest. This is particularly difficult when work being performed by a user requires both hands or is required to move around for a task-at-hand. Sometimes, a flashlight must be held by a second person, inconveniencing him or interfering with his capability to help with the task. Alternatively, the flashlight may be set on something; but, conditions may be such that it is hard to find a place to put it and still have the light beam fall on a specific work area. Moreover, the size of the work area or a particular region-of-interest of the working area may shift. This generally requires moving the flashlight to redirect the beam. Few flashlights have a variable field of illumination (“FOI”) to compensate for a changing size of work area. Furthermore, commercial flashlights generally are cylindrical and tend to roll or turn, making positioning and maintaining a set position even more difficult.
Some trouble lights and portable lamps, such as “book lights,” do incorporate a positioning clip or clamping accessory. These accessories usually only clip to very restricted type of mount or perhaps to the user's clothing. Similar to the latter, another alternative is a device known as a “headlamp,” where the lamp is attached to a helmet or a headband. A user's head-mounted unit is fairly specialized and not universally used for mobile illumination. The user must continually aim the light into the region they are working by pointing their head in that direction. Headlamps may be considered cumbersome or uncomfortable. If more than one person is working in the area but only one has a headlamp, problems are compounded as that one's head may need to be moved or turned for various reasons.
Another common approach with a smaller flashlight is to hold it in one's teeth and aim it at the work area. This action is less than satisfactory. Aiming the lightbeam has the same problems as with headlamps. Moreover, dental damage may result; contamination of the mouth by dirt on the flashlight can occur. This approach is at best also only a short term solution as one's mouth muscles easily tire.
Another problem is that many flashlights, trouble lights, headlamps, and the like, use incandescent bulbs whose filaments are fragile when they heat up. When bumped they often burn out. Often the lens or bell jar bulb cover becomes hot enough to burn skin. Yet another common problem with these models is that they are often used in working on vehicles. Once the user finally is positioned in a difficult place—e.g., under the vehicle—and has positioned the light, they either burn themselves on the hot incandescent bulb or bump it in repositioning themselves and redirect the beam or even blow out the bulb. The user then must withdraw from the difficult working position for treatment or to replace the bulb. Further, incandescent bulbs have a relatively low efficiency in conversion of electricity to light and a relatively short lifespan. Battery-operated, incandescent bulb apparatus are subject to a fading light intensity as the batteries are depleted and must be replaced or recharged.
Rechargeable devices often use specialized batteries, require removing the batteries and charging elsewhere, and may require special charging voltages and specifically designed chargers. Rechargeable flashlights may require recharging only in a selective manner, selective locations, and with selective equipment which must be maintained in a proximity for repeated usage.
The best illumination for human visibility generally is white light. Incandescent lights have a high yellow component of color and as battery output voltages deteriorate, the light becomes even more yellow. They therefore are not optimum for many required uses, particularly prolonged uses. In some cases, illumination with red light, ultraviolet light, or even infrared light is desired. Infrared and red light for example are desired in many military situations. Flashing red or even blue lights are often used in warning situations.
Similarly, mobile detectors or sensors—such a motion detectors, heat detectors, and the like—suffer from like or similar problems as described hereinabove with respect to visible light projection.
There is a need for improved solutions for these problems.